


Show and Tell

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Show and tell, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Sasuke just wants to take the shark man for show and tell.





	Show and Tell

     “Kisa!” The younger Uchiha pounded into the room, skidding to a stop in front of Kisame’s seat on the floor. “Kisa!” He shouted again, draping himself across the older ninja’s arm. Kisame opened his eyes.   
     “What can I do for you, Sasuke?” He rumbled.   
     “Come with me to show and tell!” Sasuke said. “None of my classmates believe you’re real,” he pouted.   
     “I’m not sure if that’s the best idea,” Kisame said.  
     “Please?” Sasuke begged.  
     “I don’t know…”

     Somehow, Kisame found himself standing in front of a room full of young ninja. They stared at him. Kisame shifted uncomfortably.   
     “This is Kisame,” Sasuke announced. “He’s a S-ranked rogue ninja in the bingo book. Itachi brought him home from a mission, and everyone pretends not to know that Itachi has him.”   
     “I’m not a puppy your brother is hiding in the shed,” Kisame chided. Iruka looked more uncomfortable by the minute. Kisame tried to smile reassuringly at him, but the gesture might have been ruined by his sharp teeth. Iruka edged casually away. Sasuke caught the movement though.   
     “He doesn’t bite, Iruka-sensi! Not often anyway.” Kisame frowned at Sasuke, and Iruka did not look reassured.   
     “Come say hi!” Sasuke invited his classmates. Naruto immediately scrambled out of his seat, followed closely by Ino and Sakura, because it was Sasuke asking. It was Hinata who got Kisame to bend down to their level, though. She moved forward hesitantly, determined to be as brave as Naruto. Kisame knelt, holding out his hand to her, but being careful not to pressure her in any way. Hinata took slow, careful steps toward him, laying her small hand in his. Kisame smiled at her and Hinata smiled back. She didn’t seem to be bothered by his teeth. Everyone jumped as the door slammed open. Kisame unexpectedly found his arms full of startled young ninja. Itachi stormed in with less grace than one would expect of an ANBU operative. Shisui trailed after him, hands tucked casually in his pockets.   
     “Sasuke, what the hell?” Itachi growled. Sasuke had the grace to look guilty. Hinata buried her face in Kisame’s chest at the tone.   
     “ ‘Tachi, you’re scaring the kids,” Shisui said mildly. Itachi growled again. Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted.   
     “We’ll talk about this when you get home,” Itachi promised. Glancing over at Kisame, he sighed, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. It was pretty adorable, seeing the giant shark man sheltering four young ninjas in his arms, looking very confused as to how he ended up in this situation.   
    “Put them down and let’s go, Kisame,” Itachi said, but his voice was warm. Shisui clapped Iruka on the shoulder.   
     “Drinks later as an apology. Itachi’s buying,” he said.   
     “Shisui, none of us are old enough to drink!” Iruka said, closing his eyes. Shisui shrugged.   
     “Supper then? Itachi’s still buying, for disrupting your class.”  
     “I’m not the one who disrupted class!” Itachi said.   
     “You totally interrupted class,” Shisui said. “Everything was going along fine, Kisame was bonding with the next generation, then you had to come bursting in a creating a disruption.” Itachi made a face that said he wanted to argue with Shisui but wasn’t sure how. Gently disentangling himself from the young ninja, Kisame stood up.   
    “I think it’s time for me to go,” he said. Hinata frowned and Naruto wrapped himself around Kisame’s ankles. He looked to Iruka in desperation. “Help me,” Kisame mouthed. Shisui snorted, and even Itachi finally gave in and smiled.   
     “Maybe you can go visit Kisame later, how about that?” Iruka said to his students, doing his best to keep a straight face. Hinata nodded solemnly, then tugged on Naruto’s sleeve until he let go of Kisame and walked back with her to their seats.   
     “Thank you,” Kisame said to Iruka. The younger man smiled.   
     “They’re not too hard to wrangle, once you get the hang of it,” Iruka said with a smile, more relaxed around Kisame now that he’d seen the rogue nin covered in kids. Itachi grabbed Kisame’s wrist and pulled him out of the classroom. Shisui trailed after with a grin.   
     “Remember, supper,” he said to Iruka as the door slammed shut.   
     “What made you go along with Sasuke?” Itachi asked Kisame in the hallway.   
     “His puppy dog eyes are almost as good as yours,” Kisame said, looking at Itachi from under his lashes, an impressive feat, as he towered over the Uchiha. Shisui laughed, slapping Kisame on the shoulder.   
     “Man, you gotta stop letting those Uchiha boys walk all over you!” 


End file.
